A Pleasant Walk through the Mushroom Kingdom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario goes off for a peaceful walk in the changing weather season of Autumn, but towards the end of his walk doesn't expect what happens to him!


******A Pleasant Walk through the Mushroom Kingdom**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosauru****s**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (looks around, and rubs back of head) You know something, Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: (sighs) What is it now, Yoshizilla? Can't you see I'm actually trying to read a book?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (slaps Disclaimer across the face) Shut your trap, this is actually serious.

Disclaimer: (moans) Fine, I'm listening. What is it?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I've been thinking... should I skip making fanfics around Halloween and Thanksgiving this year?

Disclaimer: (thinks hard, then nods) I propose yes, since one, your first Halloween fanfic stunk, badly, and two, you didn't even do a Thanksgiving fanfic since you hate the actual holiday so much.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (shrugs) yeah, I guess you could say that. But alas, we are wasting precious time, and the word count is already quite high as it is. So let the fanfiction begin! Ladies and gentlemen, I have nothing else to comment on this fanfiction other than increasing the word count, so sit back, relax, and read and enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: (sighs of relief) Finally, I was wondering when you were done jabbering. (clears throat) Mario and all other creatures/ items, and whatnot belong to Nintendo.

PS: After you read this fellow, jolly story, the title won't appear to be telling the truth. Especially after what poor Mario gets himself into. Heh, heh, heh... yeah, that was just a little hint to what the story is truly about. And by the way, this can be the best way to increase the word count to over a thousand words, for those who are curious. I seriously do this all the time to make my stories appear seemingly longer. But don't tell anyone else about our little secret. Hehehehehe...

* * *

Bright afternoon in the Autumn season. The Mushroom Kingdom was brimming with energy as the mushroom residents of Toad Town began their Fall Harvest, pilling up the many dead, brownish leaves that fell from the planted trees across the gigantic, peaceful city. Even the trees surrounding Princess Peach's Castle received such treatment in order to maintain cleanliness around the castle grounds. And it surely was a thing to make note of.

Mario, deciding to have some exercise and get a good walk around the Mushroom Kingdom, was out walking on the grassy meadows to the east of Toad Town, dubbed the Mushroom Meadows. As the happy-go-lucky, red-capped Italian plumber skipped along the dirt-paved path darted down through the grassy meadows, he jumped on two Goombas in his way, grabbing a lone green-colored Koopa Troopa shell and chucking it at the Piranha Plant coming out of the green warp pipe, which was horizontal. Mario then jumped above the warp pipe and started running on it, jumping onto the pipe's entrance that was vertical. As Mario went down the warp pipe, he reemerged on the other side, noticing that he was on the other side of the meadows, with tall trees emerging.

Whistling his theme to himself, Mario walked straight into the forest, leaving behind the open meadows as he walked under the tall deciduous trees, which started dropping their red, orange, and yellow leaves. As Mario noticed several squirrels nearby harvesting their nuts by several piles of dead leaves, the red-capped plumber noticed that there were several Hammer Brothers building something with several knocked down logs of wood. As Mario walked by, he came across a stream, stepping along the boulders as he made it to the other side, heading towards the western direction. Mario spotted another green warp pipe that was horizontal, and he went straight into it, feeling gravity exiting as he emerged on the other side, which was a tall dam that held large amounts of fresh water behind the wooden logs. As Mario darted across, he grabbed a green vine that was in front of him, swinging into the lush, green jungle that was in front of him. Grabbing vine to vine and swinging, Mario eventually made contact with the ground and started rushing through the thick, jungle bushes.

Grabbing a pair of bananas along the way from a small tree, Mario took off the yellowish peels, chucked them behind, and ate the fresh ripe fruits themselves as he turned to the right and headed downhill. Unfortunately, Mario slipped on the mud, tumbling down as he formed into a mud ball. He crashed into a large, grayish boulder, insuring his head. Mario shook his head as he got up and dusted himself, looking between the left and right. He shrugged, and he decided to head to the right, only to be encountered by several purple colored Klaptraps, which began snapping at the plumber's blue overalls. Mario screamed as he turned around and started running for his life, jumping as one of the Klaptraps snapped at his leg. Mario then hid behind the grayish rock, and he formed his red hot fireballs, chucking them at the confused Klaptraps. Whimpering, the Klaptraps retreated as their tails were burning with red and yellowish flames. Mario grinned, and he darted towards the left, only to see a light brown, wooden sign post in front of a blue warp pipe that was horizontal. Mario was confused as he read the sign post, which read:

"Warning: Danger on the other side. Avoid at all costs."

Mario rolled his eyes and scoffed at the sign post as he jumped over the sign post and darted into the blue warp pipe, again feeling gravity leave his body. When the red-capped plumber emerged on the outside of the other side of the warp pipe, he fell several stories to the ground, only to scream in pain as it was revealed that the blue-colored warp pipe led to an area only dominated by red, hot, burning lava. Mario, sadly, could not be able to go back up, and for the rest of his day, which was ruined by going through the blue warp pipe, was nothing but being severely burned on the rear by the seeping molten magma that appeared to not have ended, being visible right to the horizon.

**THE END**


End file.
